Frozen smile
by hachidori
Summary: Everyone thinks that Yoh and Anna are oposites, but are they really that different? my first Oneshot! YohxAnna


**I wanted to relax so I wrote this! Well it's a One-shot, so it won't be long... it's YohxAnna as always!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shaman king.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Frozen Smile

A boy was walking down the street, His dark brown hair was moving with the soft wind that was blowing. His eyes were full of happiness, his face was showing this happiness with a large smile full of joy. He wasn't thinking of anything , he was just happy, for being alive, for having friends and for all the good things that hapened to him in the past years. He was young, only sixteen years old, yet his life was eventful... His childwood where he had been called a demon, his meeting with his fiancée, the demon he killed for her, His first human friend, the meeting with his gardien ghost, Amidamaru, his first real friends...the tournement, the unexpected events that hapened, the fights, the crowning...Yes, he won, he won the prestigious title of Shaman King. After all the doupt, all the hopes, all the deceptions, all the fun, he finaly won. By winning, he fulfiled the promise he made to Anna. She was now the Shaman Queen, The first Lady, the most important person for Asakura Yoh.

A lot of people were wondering why Yoh was still loving and living with Anna. She ended up the training, but he still had to clean the house, wash the floor, cook the meals abd bear her strick and cold behavior. Those people were just seeing the bad things, they were seeing two oposite, the black and the white, the day and the night, the dark and the light...but they never paid attention to the similarities they had.

Yoh finaly got home...late. Anna was waiting for him in the inn's hall. When he closed the door behind him, they both looked at each other, without saying anything. Yoh was smiling and Anna was frowning.

-You're late.

-I know.

Two small things where needed. Anna turned her heels and went up stairs. The boy knew what she was thinking. Anna, the cruel, emotionless Itako was scared that he might cheat on her. She knew that she was harsh on him that's why she was scared of loosing him. She couldn't change her behavior, she was like that : cold. However Yoh couldn't love anyone else. He never told her that he loved her, even though Anna did tell him several times. The Queen knew that he always had a crush on her, it was obvious.

-I'm sorry Anna-chan!

She stoped surprised that he dared called her 'anna_-chan_', she turned around to face him and smirked, unlike Yoh, her smile was soft. Yoh's smile was happy and lazy, it was shy, rarely cruel. Anna's smile was soft yet cold. It was a magnificent thing. The Shaman King admired the small smile on the Itako's lips.

They had both a frozen smile.

Anna's one was cold, it was full of pain and detress, but it was soft. It was complicated. A slight part of it was looking happy, the rest of it was sad. She was happy of being with such a kind person, to live with him and to share secrets with him. He was her best friend and her love, both at the same time. Yet she was sad, that he could be gone anytime, she was always worried and sad and her smile was reflecting it. Anna's smile was cold, it was nice and mysterious, it was strange...

Yoh's one was a completly other thing. It was so warm that it could melt an icy heart. I was full of sympathy, full of kindness and full of happiness. It was pure and simple. A nice smile that was looking like it wanted to say 'Everything will work out, I'm sure of it, don't worry about anything'. He was happy to have caring and kind friends, but he wasn't smiling especialy for that reason, he was smiling because he was seeing everything in a childish way. It was so simple to be happy over nothing, even the smallest things. However Yoh was more mature than everyone. He was seeing the things nobody can notice and was sensing the things nobody can feel. Yoh's smile was always there, always plastered on his face to comfort whoever needed it.

Even all those things that can describe their smile, there was the smile, a different one, the one they used only for each other. Nobody could understand it except the both of them. It meant only one thing : 'I love you'. As simple as that, they didn't notice it though, they never thought about how they smile to each other. Subconsciously, they were keeping a secret smile for each other. They knew what it meant...that was the only thing that matter.

A frozen smile...Anna's cold one and Yoh's everlasting one. They were different yet similar. They were the same...they were frozen...

frozen because of the coldness...

frozen into place...

they were the same...differently

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you understood my point here...well just ask me if you don't! I always thought that Yoh and Anna were about the same, I'm sorry if you are against my thought, please don't hurt me! **

**I hope you liked it! Please send a review if you did! If you did not...well...do as you wish! **


End file.
